


Thoughts of the Past

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: This is my idea of what Yugi was thinking when the Pharaoh walked through those doors. First story, Sorry if I misspelled anything. Hope you enjoy.





	Thoughts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been updated on 12/12/2015  
> This is the first story I have created so please go easy on me I tried to think of what you believe might be thinking when the Pharaoh walked through that door. I hope you like it so please enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

I see his life point structure zero. I'm shocked I didn't realize I was crying until 'he' walked up to me. 'He' is always been there for me by my side through thick and thin and now I had to leave 'him' just like that. I can't do it I know I can't but have to for 'him'. This time is my chance to repay 'him' for everything he's done. To turn this weakling boy into the best... the dualist world has ever seen. 'He' walked through that door and gives us a thumbs-up, I know he is crying his pride won't allow himself to turn around knowing he might not go through the door.  
I miss you my dear partner, my everything, my brother, I'll see him again goodbye Atemu.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short I just wanted to get my ideas out there feel like it if so please comment or if the trash. Or keep writing. Or jump off a cliff  
> Thief King Bakura: I can't deal with any of this nonsense *glares evilly*  
> QOTG: How to get in here.  
> Thief King Bakura: *evil laugh*  
> QOTG: *runs out of room and close the door*


End file.
